


I See You

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Hurt, Lets hurt each other, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Junhoe's world came crashing down





	I See You

A young man with was sitting in a corner of a café, his dark beautiful eyes are staring outside. He closes his eyes as he the ray of sunlight hits his face, and lets the warmth embrace him. He leans back then brush his sharp jaws as he licked his lips. His black gelled hair is pushed back revealing his forehead. He’s just sitting there seemingly minding his own business as the people at the café openly ogles at his beauty.

 

  
He crosses his legs as he fixes his black coat to the side, revealing his black slacks that's snugly  
fit for his toned legs. His white button up shirt is unbuttoned from his chest, revealing his milky  
white skin.

 

  
A waitress came to his table, obviously blushing and nervous, to serve his order. With a shaking  
hand she almost spill the content until the young man held her hand “Oh be careful” a deep  
velvety voice resonated against her ears.

 

  
“O-oh im sorry” she said in embarrassment.

 

  
A deep chuckle was now heard, making the other people lean closer to hear more “Don’t worry  
about it” and then he gave her a wink.

 

  
The girl feels her legs turns jelly, she immediately excused herself before she embarrasses  
herself more.

 

  
She keeps glancing the man’s profile dreamily as he sips his tea and continues looking at the  
window. She notices that he keeps looking intensely at his phone and then outside again, this goes on for a few minutes. After a few minutes of shamelessly staring at the gorgeous man, he looks at her direction and made eye contact with her. He gestured for the bill which she produced immediately.

 

She got a bit sad when she realized the getting the bill means the gorgeous will be leaving soon, so she tried to delay as much as possible but she finds herself handling him the bi. The guy looked at bill for a moment then he fished out his wallet.

 

  
She thanked him as she went back to register to charge him, then she looks at the card “Koo Junhoe” she smiled for herself. It’s really unethical but seeing a gorgeous man in his caliber, ethics be damned. She noted his name and gave him back his card.

 

As she heads back to the cash register she heard a chair screech to loud followed by the chair  
reaching the floor. When she turns around it was the handsome guy who made the commotion.

 

  
Before she could reprimand him he hastily went outside of the coffee shop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Once upon a time, they were perfect._
> 
>  
> 
> _Then they're screaming about nothing and then at everything._
> 
>  
> 
> _Once upon a time, they are like yin and yang, two opposites that fits together._
> 
>  
> 
> _Then their difference grew that it was too unbearable._
> 
>  
> 
> _Once upon a time, they created a home for each other._
> 
>  
> 
> _Then Junhoe watched Bobby packs his things._
> 
>  
> 
> _Once upon a time, they promised forever._
> 
>  
> 
> _Then Junhoe watched Bobby walks out of the door and never comes back_.

 

 

 

Junhoe immediately went outside as soon as he saw the people he was looking for walk oit of the store. He watched them giggle as they kept whispering to each other. Their hands are clasped together aa they sway it back and forth. 

 

He can hear his heart break at every kiss the other guy gives to his Bobby. They were on the other side of the street while Junhoe casually strides on the other side. He kept following them as they enter another store, he tutted and leans back on a nearby pole to wait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
He and Bobby separated for four months. That four months has been hell for Junhoe, he thinks Bobby leaving is the most painful thing to happen. He was wrong, realizing that Bobby will not be coming back is more painful.

 

He spent those days on auto-pilot, he cannot recall how he survived those days. All he remembers is his world crashed down and he just wants the earth to swallow him whole. It was painful, really really painful.

 

In the process he pushed away his friends, rejected every affection that is directed at him.

 

  
Then one day he convinced himself that he will take Bobby back, he went to his bathroom and  
looked at the mirror for the first time in weeks. His facial hair is already growing, his hair is  
longer now too. His cheeks have sunken in and he looks paler than a ghost.

 

He doesn’t know who he is looking at anymore. He touches the mirror, sliding his hand over it as he looks at himself intensely “I’ll get you back” he whispered. Then bring a scissor closer to his face and starts cutting his hair shorter.

 

He started fixing himself again, he doesn’t want Bobby to see him looking like a mess. For the next few weeks he started working out and eating healthy again.

 

He tried to reach out for his friends but they all turned him down. “Who needs the” he said to himself “Bobby will be back to me in no time”

 

  
After getting back into shape and fixing himself, he deems that he is ready to make Bobby come  
back again. He went to the club where Bobby is currently working on and starts to look for him.

 

He finds him on the DJ booth all hyped up and enjoying like he has no problem. It kinda rubbed off on him in a wrong way, Bobby doesn’t look like he’s affected by the break up.

 

Junhoe shakes off his thoughts as he convinces himself that he is there to get Bobby back. He pushes his was through the dancing crowd.

 

As he was near the booth he glanced up and saw another guy jumped on Bobby’s back. Bobby was delighted to see the other guy and took the  
mic “YO! DK is in the building!” and the crowd went wild.

 

Junhoe stood there as DK pulled Bobby into a searing kiss. A tear rolls down on his cheeks, his world crashing down for the second time. This time he doesn’t think he wants to rebuild it.

 

  
He doesn’t know what to feel. Heartache? Hatred? Despair? His emotions are going haywire, he just stood there motionless in the sea of dancing people.

 

He feels he’s being groped everywhere.

 

He just lets them, he doesn’t care.

 

A lips latched onto his nape, and an arm encircled around his waist “Hey” the other guy whispered “Why are you all alone sweetheart” the guy said as he started grinding against Junhoe.

 

He slowly looks at the other guy and noticed that he is a bit shorter than him, his hair is light auburn or pink? Junhoe doesn’t want to think anymore. “You look like your not having fun” The guy pouted “Do you want to do something fun?”

 

Junhoe just looked at the guy dragging him, then to Bobby flirting with DK, then back to the guy “Come on I’ll take care of you”

 

As soon as they went inside the restroom, the other guy immediately locks the door then crashes their lips together.

 

It was hungry and lustful but Junhoe couldn’t really care anymore.

 

He lets himself be consumed by the darkness, let all his pure emotions be replaced by rage and lust.

 

The burn on his back feels deliciously painful as the other guy thrust into him with vigor, they’re not  
making love like how he was used to. They’re just fucking, fucking in a dirty floor in a dirty club with his  
ex just outside sucking faces with his new toy. He feels numb, he feels himself slip out slowly.

 

  
Harsh breathes echos in the bathroom as the other guy chase for his release, not bothering to make it pleasurable to Junhoe. The guy then pulls out and releases his load on Junhoe’s ass. Junhoe tears started flowing.

 

  
“Hey that was- are you alright?” The guy asked.

 

Junhoe sniffled as he wipes off his tears and then fixes his pants “Just leave” he said harshly.

 

  
The other guy scoffed “Okay okay jeez! no need to be violent” then he stomps off the bathroom.

 

 

Junhoe just stands there looking over at nothing with bloodshot eyes.

 

 

_"I see you"_

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys


End file.
